Into the hetalia world oneshots
by CogletnCookie
Summary: YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ 'Into the hetalia world'. Basically a bunch of AUs that are loosely connected to that story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a scene after my other story 'into the hetalia world' ends where a friend Laura comes to the hetalia dimension for a visit on her birthday. You don't have to read** **'into the hetalia world' to read this.**

It was her birthday but no one seemed to remember.

Laura stood to the wall, scrolling aimlessly in Instagram, as if in a trance. England and America and Romano had come over to see her friends Hailey, Isabel, and Megan.

Yet no one came to see her, the birthday girl. Not even Japan.

It doesn't matter, really. Laura doesn't care. Not as much anyways.

She grew bored of just scrolling through Instagram and turned off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. Now what?

Let's just stare into space.

An excited squeal from the nearest room made her interested in what was going on. .

Laura scooched next to the door. She leaned against it, allowing her ear to rest on the dark wood.

"Why on earth are we watching this shit, Megan? Have you lost your mind?" Romano screeched. "This is disgusting!"

"What do you mean? And no it's not! It's just lemon, I mean, what's so disgusting?"

"I don't want to watch this crapola anymore! That's not how you do it!"

"Then how do you do it, then? Show me."

There was then a horrible squelching noise that sounded suspiciously like smooching.

"Ohhh.. That tasted so good! How do you do that?" Megan said, sounding breathless.

"Well, I'm Italian. That's what we do," Romano bragged, with a faint tone of pride in his words.

Some giggling sounds followed by a crash, and instantly, Laura knew they'd knocked over the beautiful flower vase at the back of the room.

After a few words of cursing and swearing, Romano said. "God, Megan. We should really stop watching this disgusting shit! I can teach you how to do it, the Italian way."

"I like what you say Romano, but I want to see how other people do it," said Megan.

"Fucking hell they're doing it wrong! That's not what it's supposed to be! Plus, you're not supposed to watch this. It doesn't help, it's for entertainment purposes only! "

Silence.

"Whatever I'm watching it anyways. Wanna watch it with me, so we can do this later?"

"Megan, we can do this anytime, because I'm Romano. I'm Italian!"

Laura plastered herself against the wall, panting. Was Megan serious about watching lemon? No. This can't be! And what were Romano and Megan planning to do? It sounded suspiciously wrong.

Tired of this thought, Laura walked towards the second door. Isabel always either calmed her down, or drove her crazy. This time, she hoped she'll calm her down.

Laura brought her hand up, but just as it was about to knock…

"OH GOOD GOD IT _IS_ HUGE!" Isabel shrieked.

Wait, what? What's huge?

"I know right? I told you!" America exclaimed.

"Um, Alfred? Are you sure we should do this?" Isabel asked.

"Dude, of course!"

"It might break my-"

"It's fine, let's do this!"

"I mean, I've never done this before... "

"Don't worry! The hero has a lot of experience in _that_ area!"

"Really? I don't really see you as that kind of person. I mean, you're only 19 physically!"

"Does that mean I'm not awesome?" Laura could imagine America's look on his face.

"No… it's just… yeah whatever let's do it."

After a few moments of silence… "Alfred! STOP, THAT HURTS! AAAAA, STOP ALFRED!"

Laura let out a surprised gasp. You've gotta be kidding! America… and little Izzy?! No, no no no. Not good. She backed away until her back made contact with the third and final door.

"ARTHUR STOP! IT'S SPILLING EVERYWHERE!" her ears filled with Hailey's voice.

"I'm sure it'll be easy to clean off. And the floor's also white, so I guess it won't stand out too much." Was that… England? And what on earth are they doing? Laura had enough traumatising events for the day. She decided to eavesdrop again, only hoping that England and Hailey aren't doing anything wrong.

"Well, then don't stop now! Keep doing it!"

A loud _thump_ was heard from the room.

Hailey let out a moan.

"Are you kidding me? Deeper, Iggy! Do you even know how to do this?"

"Of course! I've done this plenty times with that frog. I've even done it once with that idiot America and a few times with Spain in the past."

Another thump was heard.

"Arthur…"

Laura fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

Romano opened the door for Megan.

And the first thing they saw was Megan's friend, Laura (?), sleeping on the floor.

"LAURA!" Megan yelped, rushing to her aid. "What happened here?"

"Does your friend like sleeping on the floor?" Romano asked.

"ROMANO! This is not the time to joke around!" Megan said. She jumped up and opened Izzy's door, revealing two very intensively concentrated gamers, sitting comfortably in beanbags.

"IZZY! AMERICA! LAURA FAINTED!" Megan screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK, MEGAN?!" Isabel stood up from her beanbag. She turned nimbly at a penetrating sound. "FUCK! YOU MADE THE BOSS KILL ME! UGHHHHHH… "

"ISABEL! GET UP! LAURA PASSED OUT!" Megan stomped. America got up and dragged Isabel out of the game room.

Meanwhile, Romano calmly opened England's room.

"What the fuck are you guys making?!" Romano gasped. "This shit is not edible! Oh England, why the fuck didn't you listen to me, and make a pizza, instead of this cake!"

"Of course it's not! Damn, I should have made the cake with Izzy. But she insisted on playing that stupid game," Hailey glared, brushing some flour off her tights. "With America."

"Bloody hell Romano, why are you interrupting us? I'm sure we would've done a better job without you disrespectfully cutting in!" England exclaimed. "See?"

He dabbed his finger into the cake, then drew it out. England placed his finger inside his mouth and sucked until all the cream was fully dissolved. "I announce my cake edible."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Anyways. Megan told me to 'kindly inform' you guys that Laura has fainted."

"WHAT? MRS. HONDA FAINTED?" Hailey yelled.

Japan appeared. "Did someone say my name? Oh hello, England-san and Romano-kun."

Romano facepalmed and left the room.

Hailey raced out of the room as fast as lightning (or so she thought).

By this time, Laura has been woken up by Megan. "What were you guys doing? Megan, were you _**watching lemon**_? And Izzy, were you _**stripping and about to have**_ _ **lemon**_?! And Hails, were you _**having**_ lemon?!"

"Uh… no." everyone chorused.

"Then… then what was the "it's just lemon','OH MY GOD IT IS HUGE' and the thumping?

"Um, actually, we were watching a cooking tv show," Megan said.

"It was the worst cooking show ever! Megan kept on telling me to just watch it, but how can I do that, when they're _**squirting lemon all over the pizza**_!" Romano complained.

Megan sighed.

America flashed by. "Isabel and I were gaming, to test out the new nintendo switch game she bought for you! We were fighting the super big boss! Who said we were stripping?"

"We said the _monster_ was huge! What were you thinking?" Isabel said, giving Laura the Coglet Poke.

Laura staggered backwards, clutching her ribs. (which were 'broken' by now)

"Hailey and I were baking a cake for you. Not having _lemon_. The thumping was the sound of the oven door opening and closing. What is going on in your mind, Laura?" England sighed, drinking a cup of tea he had kept behind his back the entire time.

"And if you heard me saying 'deeper', it's actually because Iggy here," Hailey gestured towards England, "didn't poke the filling deep enough into the cake so that it's even," Hailey said, shooting him a look.

And with that being said, Laura fainted again.

Moral: Don't pull out an accusation before knowing the whole story.

~end~


	2. Chapter 2

**Another oneshot...**

It was Laura's birthday.

Just as she woke up at 3:00am (her normal schedule for scary creepypasta stories), a fairy teleported her to Tokyo, Japan, saying that she would bring her back home after 12 hours. There, she saw her friends Hailey, Isabel and Megan, all in pajamas and looking like they just rolled out of bed. In fact, Isabel was still sleeping. Meanwhile, Hailey was holding her laptop and still reading fanfiction. Somehow.

Even though it was a work day, no one was walking on the streets of Japan and not even cars were zooming by the roads.

"Is this another dimension?"

"I think so. The fanfictions here are different."

Isabel was beginning to wake up. "Hey… are there burgers in this universe? I need some right now… "

Laura was absolutely done. It was her BIRTHDAY! She deserved to stay at home and binge-watch anime and read webcomics, not get stuck in a stupid alternate universe for half a day! In her rage, she stomped away from her friends and into a random street. There, she started running, letting wind slap her face, trying to find a car or just _anything_ that could bring her back to her house.

"OoF!" Laura slammed into a person on the streets. She apologized quickly without thinking much and kept running. Only to stop after a few steps. She whipped her head around and caught a small glimpse of the person.

Was he… was he a Honda? A _Kiku_ Honda?

I mean, he did look a lot like Japan. Black hair? Check. Dull, dark brown eyes? Check. White military uniform? Check. Bnha Manga? Check. Wait what? Laura did a double take. The person (who might be Japan) read (and possibly liked) Boku no Hero Academia?

Even though the male might have just been a cosplayer, Laura decided to follow him and see what was going on. Just to see what's going on. Nothing else. Yes, nothing else.

She crept after him, keeping a good distance between them. The male turned a perfect 90 degrees around a corner and disappeared. Laura hurried, keeping in contact with the wall at all times. She peered over the edge. Nobody. She's lost him! What will she do now?!

Panic attack. No, she's lost the Honda Kiku cosplayer! Ugh, and looking back, she's not only lost the cosplayer, but also where exactly she came from! So… now what? Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Laura spun in circles, doing what she was horrible at. Panicking. What was the first thing you were supposed to do when lost again? Oh yes, examine your surroundings.

Laura barely respected the stupid kindergarten rules when they went on a field trip, but this could either help or… do nothing. So she gave it a try.

Scanning the environment, Laura saw a tall pine tree planted in someone's yard. Hmmm…

With a few struggles, Laura managed to pull herself over the fence and to the tip top of the tree. Peering down, she caught sight of the Japan cosplayer two streets away and her friends in a nearby plaza. A relieved breath escaped her mouth. Not lost after all.

"WOAH!" Laura screamed. She seemed to have lost track of time and space, because she was plummeting to her death from a height of 4 meters, landing in a horrific… nevermind. She fell on her butt. Laura got up to wipe off the sloppy mud from this person's yard. Why do people always have to wet their garden before sleeping?

As she found the exit out, Laura secretly hoped that there was no surveillance camera to catch her embarrassing moments at exactly 6:66 am. She also hoped that the family in that house didn't have some "666" addictions like the boys in her school did.

With the mission impossible theme blaring from her earbuds, she started Naruto running towards the Honda Kiku cosplayer. I mean, her friends can wait, right? Honda Kiku cosplayer is gonna run away the second she loses track of him.

Laura puffed. Just a few more steps… !

Suddenly, a man (don't ask why) wearing blacks jumped out of the shadows and attacked the Honda cosplayer. Laura swallowed a scream.

The man pushed over Honda Cosplayer until he disappeared under his body. Laura gasped. No! She cannot lose that cosplayer again! She had to save him!

"STOP!" She screamed at the man. The man didn't seem to even acknowledge her existence. He fished out a gleaming silver gun and placed it on the cosplayer's forehead. Before Laura could report the case to 999, the cosplayer pulled out a full length katana from nowhere and stabbed the man with unbelievable speed.

It was then that Laura realized that this 'cosplayer' wasn't cosplaying Japan, he _was_ Japan. Instantly, the world around her ripped away, piece by piece. Until everything there was was Honda Kiku (and a few cherry blossom trees).

The romantic moment lasted about what Isabel would call 3 milliseconds, as Honda Kiku turned away and left without a word.

Laura chased after him, shouting his name again and again, hoping to get his attention. But Kiku sped up and disappeared in a flash of shadow.

So she ran after the shadow.

Not long after, Laura reached Japan's very tidy house. This, was the moment of truth. Was this _really_ Honda Kiku's house? No more hesitation.

Laura knocked on the door, until she realized that there was a doorbell button on the wall. Nevermind.

She heard loud footsteps coming to her. The the door swung open, revealing a half-naked America. _Was Ameripan real?_ After a quick look at Laura, America looked back and yelled, "Hey Honda! You've got a visitor!"

Laura flinched. She was not exactly used to staring into America's abs.

"So dude, where do you come from?" America said openly, smiling at Laura.

"I don't know… " she muttered.

"Anyways, I'm America. You can call me-"

"Yes Alfred, I know," Laura said, trying to look natural without staring at America's torso. She could feel the heat burning in her face.

"How did you know?! Well, I don't really care, actually," America said.

"Who's here?" Japan popped up behind America, seemingly small. Laura shrunk into a mole at the sight of him. Of Honda Kiku. _Honda Kiku_.

What a lovely name… SNAP OUT OF IT, LAURA!

"Um, hello, I'm Laura… " she began, voice getting weaker by the second. "Is this Hon… Honda Ki- Honda Kiku's house?"

Oh god she messed up. Real bad. In front of Japan's very face. Yay, what now?

"Yes. This is Mr. Honda's house, are you here to find moi, young lady?" Francis pushed the two away, nude from head to toe and wearing his april fool's day costume. Laura reddened, embarrassed. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"You bloody git! I'm heading to the plaza to get some more tea. And meet a friend… " Arthur shoved everyone else away and walked out of the front door. He was in a suit, looking extremely formal and gentleman-like.

"Wait Artie! I'm coming with you! I also have to meet my sister!" America pulled a shirt and his bomber jacket over his head and rushed out after England.

After a whole awkward minute of staring at everyone's faces (especially the hot Honda Kiku), Laura heard a loud squeal coming from the plaza.

"IS THAT IGGYYYY?!" Hailey screamed.

Followed by an excited scream yell "BIG BROTHER!"

And a calm whisper. "Guys? Is Romano there?"

~end~


End file.
